


Fifty for 50

by TAZ34 (AveryRogers83)



Series: Fifty for 50 [2]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings RPF, lotr - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 00:23:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16336217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AveryRogers83/pseuds/TAZ34
Summary: Title: Fifty for 50:  2/50Author: taz34Pairing: ViggoBeanPrompt: PensiveRating: Varies from PG to NC-17Disclaimer: All of this is fiction not one word of it is true, it is a figment of my imagination.Beta: The Original Namarie and humble_chroySummary: Drabble series for the viggos_50 challenge to celebrate Viggo's 50th Birthday.





	Fifty for 50

Weeks have passed since my reunion with Sean and the feel of having his arms wrapped around me in that brief moment. At first things seemed to have fallen back into place as though we had never been apart. But since, every time I pass he seems to be in a pensive state or surrounded by others preventing me from having a moment of his time alone.

I feel as though he is trying to avoid me. Avoid the issues that need to be addressed. Issues of why our relationship fell apart. Maybe back then we knew that it was just a relationship of convenience, knew that in the end it would never be. Maybe he’s moved on, found someone new. Maybe I need to move on, find someone new to forget about what we once had. Maybe what I really need is Sean


End file.
